You're Always Welcome (Oneshot)
by ACat'sTrash
Summary: Santana decides to go to New York to just barge in on Rachel and Kurt's apartment, she starts having second thoughts and after a long conversation with Quinn, she runs into Kurt. *Slight mentions of Blam, Brittana, Rezberry, Klaine* *Slight sexual references if you like squint or something* *Kurtana friendship*


I Don't own Glee or any of it's characters and I'm not making any money off of this.

* * *

Honestly, I have no idea what I'm exactly doing… I mean I'm sure I want to be in New York and I'm quite sure I can handle the speed… but is it really for me? I mean I surely wasn't exactly ecstatic being a cheerleader again in Kentucky and to be honest I kind of missed Lady Hummel and the annoying Dwarf. I didn't mean when I say they would starve here and I even heard they were more than fine living in New York with just the two of them - most likely because they are both Broadway geeks - but I still could help but be the slightest bit proud of them.

I mean, Rachel is basically living her dream while having her best gay right by her side who was also living his dream, it was basically an annoying match that was made in the Broadway wannabe heaven.

But one thing stood out - do I really want to bring down their sanctuary? I mean I'm pretty sure they hate me, well Rachel does, Kurt and I kind of made an unspoken friendship between us.

I groaned quietly as I ran an upset hand through a strange of hair that was sticking out of my hat, the simple sound caused the dead quiet train to give me a look, I only rolled my eyes I can't seem weak, not in the Big Apple. It's too late to turn back now Santana, you're almost there and besides, Rachel said that you should move in like a year ago, why would a year delay be so bad? I nod my head, it's a perfectly good reason and besides I don't even think Rachel can even cook, let alone Kurt. But you know who can? Me.

* * *

***1 and a half more hours later***

Quickly I rush out of the train and up the stairs with my pink suitcase right behind me (no literally it was right behind me, I seriously don't trust any of these hobos) and scowled as an old man tried to touch my shoulder.

I mentally cringe as I realized that I would have blended in perfectly if I didn't have a pink suitcase, it was as if the sight of vibrant colors ruined everyone's day here, it probably did, it was most likely burning everyone's eyes as I zoomed past them. Quickly I froze in my spot as I realized I was lost.

Lost. Lost in fucking New York. probably trapped with a bunch of Broadway wannabe hasbeens. Help.

What does one do when they are on their way to their kind-of-friend's apartment and get lost? Oh yeah they call them, but I just can't do that. I can't, they'll ask why I'm here and my ego is way too big for that, I am way too badass for any of that! Ugh this was a mistake, all of this was a mistake, I just wasted perfectly good money- I just- ugh- I'm going to have to live in a rundown lesbian colony for the rest of my life!

Okay, Santana, calm down. You can do this, just turn back and go to Lima again, you have enough money. Or better yet, just go and visit Quinn, she will understand. There's also Brittany, but then you'll look like a terrible girlfriend, no, Quinn it is, no one will have to know anyway. Yeah, good job, Santana! Quickly I fish out my phone and dial Quinn's number.

"Hi Santana, not to be rude, but why are you calling? I mean we haven't spoken to each other since we both graduated. Wait, did Brittany finally break up with you? Oh my god it was about ti-" Santana blinked as soon as the words registered in her brain, her throat automatically going dry, causing her to give out a small cough.

"Um, what do you mean it's about time? What did I even do wrong? I mean, I've been a perfect girlfriend ever since I was pushed out of the flannel closet in Sophomore year!" Santana literally squeaked in a hushed whisper, she didn't want more unwanted attention than her standing in the middle of a sidewalk with a bright pink suitcase was currently giving her.

"Oh, Sam won't stop calling me and talking to me about how much time they've been spending together and stu- but oh no! She isn't cheating on you, they won't take things to another level because of you honestly. But wouldn't they make such a cute cou-"

"-No. _Nonononononono_! Quinn, I called because I need a place to stay and I'm really embarrassed I can't go back to Lima, Quinn please I promise I will leave in 2 weeks." My hands were shaking of nerves as Quinn turned silent, but the rustling in the background grew louder by every second, "I understand if you reject, but I seriously need your help."

"Where are you?" Quinn sighed out as she heard her bed creaked, she smiled Quinn always had a soft side for her, even though she was just as much of a bitch as she was; but they had both matured greatly over time.

"New York," I breathed out, i knew all hope was gone when she let out a little giggle.

"I know the perfect solution, go to Kurt and Rachel's! Didn't Rachel invite you to move over last year? Besides this is a trio that I'm really curious to see how it will turn out! Oh my god, I'll text you the address in case you forgot already! Bye, I love you, call me soon." With that Quinn hung up with a giddy squeal, leaving an angered Santana shivering in the middle of New York. She was starting to think suicide was the answer to all of her problems. Even though, Quinn's little platonic love confession did warm her spirits a bit, she knew that if she was turned down, she could kill the annoying pair and lounge around with Quinn.

**{Somewhere in Newyork10234, Have fun Santana, let me know if they reject, I'll make you some room 3}** Santana smiled a tiny smile at her phone, she didn't even know she was kind of crying before a tear dropped on her screen.

This is so fucking stupid. Santana thought as she shoved her phone back into her pocket, she almost moaned about how warm her pockets were compared to the outside weather.

"Oh my gosh! Santana!" A perky high voice came out from nowhere, she automatically knew who it belonged to, none other than Lady Hummel himself. Damn had he changed since they last spoke, he had muscles and kind of toned down her wardrobe. (Probably due to all of the dancing, but still).

"Oh hey, Lady Hummel, such a sad thing that the other gay isn't here, he would never be able to take his hands off of you," my voice is quiet and smooth, I just noticed that I didn't belong here and my heart broke because I seen how happy Kurt was without any of the Glee Club here, other than Rachel.

"Oh Satan, I would like to inform you that you are in fact gay, so is this your straight confession to me that you are enjoying my new body?" Kurt smiled as he started to drag me to a nearby bench, while managing to scare off an elderly man with a glare. It was safe to say that New York had officially changed Kurt's loving attitude towards old people on the street. "Don't give me that look Santana, he's homophobic, I'm doing you a favor." He waved him off with his hand as he turned back to me, his eyes practically gleaming with joy at my presence.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I ask as I sit up a bit straighter, no need to seem weak now.

"Well, I want to know where Brittany is and why you're here," Kurt trails off in a tone that bleeds out that he thinks I'm dumb. Yup, it's official, Kurt Hummel is a changed man.

"Well, Britts is in Lima trying to pass high school and stuff," I say as I smoothed out my coat, I need to think of a lie, a real life possible lie. I just didn't want to embarrass myself again.

"And… What about you?" Kurt asked, his curiousness always getting the best of him. Brittany always said that he reminded her of a cat because he was really curious and giftedly bendy, I guess she learned that during his butch stage, that memory earned an inaudible giggle from me.

Slowly, I take a breath and start my made-up story," okay, so apparently everyone in Glee is going to New York to y'know, make a new life. I don't know, I guess I just kind of wanted one too, so I went from Kentucky to here and booked a space in some weird hotel that was really cheap and I- I- I don't know, I guess the booking messed up and the fucking assholes - no offense Kurt - they just dropped me!" I start to shake with tears welling up in my eyes, damn, I was an amazing actor.

"You're lying, for someone who knows you, you're lying, but amazing performance and I take no offense, once you try anal sex, it's something you always go back to if done right." Kurt says as he starts to rub my back lightly, but he still fails to bring my spirits up, "wanna tell me the real one?"

I sigh and straighten my back," I came here because I wanted to live in a lesb-" I start out before Kurt's hand covers my mouth, he looks disappointed in me.

"If you're going to say lesbian colony, I refuse to let you live your life like that, lets try again!" I roll my eyes at his sickeningly sweet tone as I forcefully remove his hand from my face, he doesn't move a muscle because what can I say? It's me.

"Well…"

"Santana, I swear, if you don't tell me." Kurt groans while he runs a hand through his hair.

"If you're offering something kinky I don't think I can take you seriously because you had a panic attack Junior Year when my boobs accidentally popped out of my shirt, showing off my proud new boob job," I giggle out as Kurt sighs, exasperated.

"I was just surprised." His voice is breathy as he watches innocent passerby walk on the cluttered sidewalks.

"Oh, surprised, is that what the gay men say these days?" I put two fingers up when i say surprised so he knows I'm not buying it.

"I was just pleasantly surprised, Ugh, Satan!" I nearly snort.

"Oh yeah, I have panic attacks all of the time when I see that Breadstix got a new shipment of bread sticks in," I retort back, I was really just stalling time.

"Okay, I'm terrified of boo-"

"Never date a bear then," I interrupt happily, earning a shove from Kurt.

"Tell me why you're here, pleeeaaasseee!"

There's a long moment of silence, both of us knowing I'm about to sputter out the truth as we watch the somewhat colorful sea of dark people literally run by us, seeing it was about to rain.

"I just, I needed a quick pace of a place to live and since literally everyone was going to New York, I just thought 'To hell with it, why the fuck can't I?' y'know? But I literally have no one here and I can't return to Kentucky or even Ohio, because I'll just look like a terrible girlfriend to Britt Britt's parents! So in state of panic I called Quinn to see if I could room with her, I told her I was here and she said I should randomly show up at yours and Rachel's apartment. I stood there for awhile until you ran up to me and then I knew I just couldn't live with you." Kurt starts to rub a soothing hand on my back, we watch the light drizzle soak New York, he doesn't even mind that we are getting wet and it's not even in a sexual way.

"You can always roo-"

"-No I can't, Hummel! I can see it on your face, you're so much more happier here without me... and the Dwarf most likely hates my guts, I have no right just to walk in and ruin your little sanctuary! Besides I just can't live with you two singing Broadway classics everywhere I turn in there. I just, I just don't want to be alone, I love myself too much to stoop to that level. Seriously, Me randomly showing up to a state that I barely know and rooming with two people who probably hated me in highschool." Before I can resume my speech, I'm pulled in a hug by a certain soaking wet pastey gay, "eugh."

"Ugh, shut up, Satan, I know you love Rachel and me."

"Is that a yes?" I answer back, my eyes practically popping out of my head.

"Well, I certainly didn't say no. But let me purchase some holy water to sprinkle around the apartment before you come in and if you play your cards right, Rachel might let you sleep in her bed with her at night. You might get luckyyyyy." He reminds me of a little kid by the way he has a suggesting expression in his voice, oh my god.

"Ew, I'd rather share a bed with a pastey gay and hopefully be a small spoon and go to sleep."

"I hope that was sarcasm, because that is definitely not happening."

"C'mon let's go, Lady Lips! What you're wearing is expensive and it much be spared! Not that I care anyway, but still," I jump up and run a hand through my damp hair, "oh and hold this", I drop the suitcase handle in his hand and start running in the direction of where his and Rachel's, oh and my apartment is.

"Other way, Satan!" Kurt's giggly voice calls, as I run towards him.

"Thanks, Hummel."

Okay, maybe I do belong here afteral.

**THE END**


End file.
